User talk:Jazzermb
Welcome Hi, welcome to LEGO Universe Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Defend Nexus Tower.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 18:29, June 10, 2011 What font is it for the load screens? Flex217 Hey Dude! I Hope Mythrun doesn't block you on here. He thinks he's king :P. Ariel Rounded MT Bold is the font, search it in google to download. --Jazzermb Categories Please read this page. Mythrun 22:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I love cock! Do you know any free software that will make animated cocks? Thanks! Hi Jazzer Hi Jazzer! How's it going? -- iStormtrooper Leave me alone and don't back to LU. Oh yeah, why did Mythrun block you? Is your B'Day comin' soon? -- iStormtrooper P.S. What are these Free Account things? And one the link, where do I solve the ban problem? Was that link on the other Wiki for me? Just so I can come back, and you really care about me. Or, it solves the ban? I Said go away. -- Jazzermb Okay, okay. Just one more thing, since I ain't gonna come back, can you get a nice photo of the Full Nexus Ninja Main Base and put it on Propertys Wiki? I have a page for it, once it is done, please put it in the Property category. Thanks! -- iStormtrooper No, I hate Nexus Ninjas --iJazzermb If you do, I will try and do something for you. Maybe we could work something out like when I come back I give you a Briefcase or Red Parrot for free. -- iStormtrooper You could be nice and give me your account, then I'd be happy and consider giving the Base a try. -- iJazzermb P.S You don't use it anymore and its muted, so It's useless to you. It's a Deal! But it has no membership... -- iStormtrooper P.S. It was muted or 30000000 minutes I think? How did you get unbanned? Try it with iStormtrooper if you can. All you need is a picture on LEGO Universe Propertys Wiki, post it in Nexus Ninja Main Base (Nimbus Isle) and I already put it in a category for you. If you wants, you can put another photo in the Fanon Wiki page I made called The Nexus Ninjas. -- iStormtrooper Add game time to iStormtrooper, tell, then I will do the Nexus Ninjas Thingy-ma-jig. --iJazzermb P.S Do not post it openly on my talk page, private it me somehow. What about the ban? And Game Time costs you know. -- iStormtrooper Never mind... -- iStormtrooper iStormtrooper Post 2 Jazzer, I am coming back November. See me then. And bring me that Birthday Present you promised for my birthday you missed... nah, you are fine. I missed yours too, sorry. Just unban me from chat if you can and I maybe looking for something for you. Do you remember that Nexus Ninjas Base on my Nimbus What-cha-call-it? I could perhaps give you it all... right? -- iStormtrooper (Saturday 8th October 2011) Please change the date to never, As everyone in LU hates you now so there is no use coming back. I already said this, I am done with LU. If you think I am obsessed, read the post on your Property Wiki page I wrote for you. I stopped you know, I am playing other games now. I have moved on to others games like Half-Life 2 and its episodes. I didn't even know who I was with LU, all I did was a look directly at a screen. I did not hear nice Soundtrack. I have moved on from NetDevil to Valve. I have completed Half-Life 2, its two episodes as well, Portal and Portal 2. JakTheMad knows about them, I still know you are obsessed with LU. -- iStormtrooper Nov 3rd Return Cancelled Just to make you happy, I didn't come back. Anything going on? New items like uhh... nevermind. It has been 5 months so I guess it has been 3,000,000 minutes. I know I deserve the ban, it is my fault because I only cared about rares. If I was ever unbanned, I would give away all my rares to you for free. -- iStormtrooper